1. Field
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries which cannot be recharged, rechargeable secondary batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low capacity batteries that use single battery cells may be used as power sources for various small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones or camcorders. High power batteries may be used as power sources for driving motors of hybrid vehicles or the like.
Rechargeable batteries are manufactured in various shapes and representative shapes thereof may include a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. The rechargeable battery is generally configured by accommodating an electrode assembly having a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate and a separator as an insulator located therebetween in a battery case with an electrolyte and installing a cap plate in the battery case. Sometimes, positive and negative electrode terminals are connected to the electrode assembly and are exposed and protruded to the outside through the cap plate.
When an external short circuit, over-charge or damage due to penetration occurs to the rechargeable battery, the rechargeable battery may ignite or explode. Accordingly, there is a demand for a rechargeable battery configured to have improved safety.